geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Trip
Power Trip is the third level of Geometry Dash SubZero and the first level with a Harder difficulty. Description Power Trip introduces the second use of the new Random Trigger (showcased on the messages appearing at 42% and 74%). It also continues to showcase the new camera features. Secret coins *The first coin is located at 20% and collected as the cube. To collect it, the player must go through a fake block by not jumping at the pillar on 18%. * The second coin is located at 33% and collected as the cube. To collect it, the player must go through a fake block once again by not jumping at 32%. Doing so will reveal an invisible path to the coin. However, the player must be careful to jump the instant they land on the ground after hitting the blue jump pad that returns you to the normal route. *The third coin is located at 98% and collected as the cube. It is locked, and to unlock it the player must tap five times at the random messages appearing at 42% on the second cube part. The text will flash red when tapping, and once fulfilling the task, the text will turn green, stop flashing, and vanish. After completing the task, the coin will be available to be collected at the end of the level. Gameplay Trivia *The message appearing at 42% will be randomly selected from "Oh no...", "Not again...", "Get ready...", "Why u do dis..." and "Rubrub?". **There is a chance that no message will appear. *The message appearing at 74% will be randomly selected from "NANI?!", "This will hurt...", "So close...", "Keep going!" and "Impressive...". **The message "NANI?!" is the Japanese term of "WHAT?!", and is generally associated with the anime and manga series Fist of the North Star, mostly due to following the phrase "Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru", a Japanese meme. *The iOS version of the game has a glitch which prevents the the second secret coin from being recorded as collected in relation to the secret coin tally, despite being shown as collected within the level on subsequent attempts. *Power Trip is the only main level (excluding those from Geometry Dash World) without any ship sequences. *Power Trip takes 94 seconds to complete and requires a minimum of 61 jumps. **To access the secret way, during the robot section, the player has to skip the green jump orb, making the player land on the ground with no obstacles, and the player's avatar goes off-screen. **Another way to access the secret way is during the final jump orbs during the spider section (right before the robot section), skip the very last jump orb and then instantly switch the gravity. This causes the player to skip the robot section. Then, when the player is right by a set of numerous spikes, the player has to switch gravity again to become a cube and fall to the ground. Gallery PowerTripMenu.png|Level selection PowerTripSecretCoin1.png|First secret coin PowerTripSecretCoin2.png|Second secret coin PowerTripSecretCoin3TaskA.png|Third secret coin task PowerTripSecretCoin3TaskB.png|Third secret coin task complete PowerTripSecretCoin3.png|Third secret coin Category:Levels